Secret Story 7 All-Stars - Battle Royale
A''' - Ash | hm1-enter = Day 1 | hm1-exit = | hm1-stat = | hm1-veto = | hm2 = '''A - Blaine | hm2-enter = Day 1 | hm2-exit = | hm2-stat = | hm2-veto = | hm3 = B''' - Brian | hm3-enter = Day 1 | hm3-exit = | hm3-stat = nom | hm3-veto = | hm4 = '''B - Cinderella | hm4-enter = Day 1 | hm4-exit = | hm4-stat = botb | hm4-veto = | hm5 = A''' - CJ | hm5-enter = Day 1 | hm5-exit = | hm5-stat = hoh | hm5-veto = | hm6 = '''A - Dallas | hm6-enter = Day 1 | hm6-exit = | hm6-stat = | hm6-veto = | hm7 = A''' - Isaac | hm7-enter = Day 1 | hm7-exit = | hm7-stat = nom | hm7-veto = | hm8 = '''B - Johnny | hm8-enter = Day 1 | hm8-exit = | hm8-stat = nom | hm8-veto = | hm9 = B''' - Marco | hm9-enter = Day 1 | hm9-exit = | hm9-stat = botb | hm9-veto = | hm10 = '''B - Sam | hm10-enter = Day 1 | hm10-exit = Day 65 | hm10-stat = evicted | hm10-veto = JR | hm11 = A''' - Ahad | hm11-enter = Day 1 | hm11-exit = Day 58 | hm11-stat = evicted | hm11-veto = '''JR | hm12 = B''' - Gavin | hm12-enter = Day 1 | hm12-exit = Day 51 | hm12-stat = evicted | hm12-veto = | hm13 = '''B - David | hm13-enter = Day 1 | hm13-exit = Day 44 | hm13-stat = evicted | hm13-veto = | hm14 = A''' - Patryk | hm14-enter = Day 1 | hm14-exit = Day 37 | hm14-stat = evicted | hm14-veto = | hm15 = Lucas | hm15-enter = Day 1 | hm15-exit = Day 30 | hm15-stat = evicted | hm15-veto = | hm16 = Lucky | hm16-enter = Day 1 | hm16-exit = Day 23 | hm16-stat = evicted | hm16-veto = | hm17 = Lukas | hm17-enter = Day 1 | hm17-exit = Day 16 | hm17-stat = evicted | hm17-veto = | hm18 = Mikey | hm18-enter = Day 1 | hm18-exit = Day 9 | hm18-stat = evicted | hm18-veto = | legendnom = Nominated | legendhoh = Head of House | legendevicted = Evicted | legendblank = Power of Veto Holder | legendreturnees = | legendimmune = Immune | legendbotb = Battle Of The Block Winner }} The Town of Salem element remains but was largely changed to make it easier on both the contestants and the host. '''Secret Story 7 All-Stars - Battle Royale is the seventh season of the popular Big Brother and Town of Salem hybrid ORG, Secret Story. This season 18 returning contestants will re-enter the house to compete in a 100 day long power struggle to become the Champion of Secrets. But the contestants will be divided into two teams and will fight each other in order to control the house. In addition, a house secret will be in play that will allow one housemate to win a powerful advantage in the game. But the surprised don't end there. = Changes = * All-Stars - The entire cast is compromised of all returning players. * Expanded Cast - This season has the largest cast to date with 18 players. * Battle Royale - This season the house will be split into rivalling sides. ** Battle Of The Block - This season the two opposing sides will each be given an opportunity to nominate people from the other side. Two Head of Houses will be crowned each week and will each nominate people from the rival side. The two sets of nominees will then battle it out and the winner will de-throne the HoH that nominated them, and grant immunity to their entire team. The de-throned Head of House is then automatically nominated for eviction alongside the winning HoH's nominees. * House Secret - A house secret will be in play that will change the game. A reward is available for the person who guesses what it is. = Contestants = = The Game = Note, a striked name means that a housemate was saved by the veto. Name in italics means that the person became a replacement nominee. Competitions Town of Salem Each week housemates will be required to submit two names for accusations on whom they think is the Saboteur. The three or more housemate with most votes will be Accused and will be punished for the week until the next round of accusations. A striked vote means it was nullified. The italics names are votes that came from during the Salem roles where the Townie was given an extra vote to cast. Right before Week 2's Salem, the House Secret was exposed revealing the fact that there was no Saboteur that week, concluding Salem after only a single week. Notes *'Note 1' - After one week, the Salem game was concluded when the identity of the "Saboteurs" was revealed. Veto Players This season, only '''six' players are eligible to play in VETO competitions. The Head of House, the three nominees, and two players randomly selected from the losing side and team. Voting History Notes *'Note 1' - On Day 30, housemates were offered the chance to abolish the '''Battle Of The Block'. They however voted against this proposition.'' *'Note 2' - On Day 32, following the Chain of Command competition, the teams were shuffled. Brian, David and Sam were shuffled along with Cinderella, Gavin, Johnny and Marco and made '''Team B'. Ahad, Ash, CJ and Isaac along with Blaine, Dallas and Patryk made Team A. *'Note 3' - On Day 51, following Gavin's eviction, the two Teams were merged. *'Note 4''' - During the Auction. Dallas won both the ability to steal a vote from someone (he stole Isaac's vote) and replace it with a second vote of his own as well as immunity from eviction for Week 9. Popularity Poll Every round the public are given the chance to vote for their favorite contestant on a poll. Category:Secret Story 7 Category:All-Stars